centuriamcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Iberian War
Events leading up to the Great Iberian War: Throughout the week of grace many events would lead to the declaration of war: May 22, 2019: The Spanish Union returns to Communism after a brief experiment with Monarchy, the United States as joke mocked communism, however Spain didn't see it that way and became incredibly defensive. Soon after this the US continued to mock Communism along with more nations genuinely expressing their disdain for communism. May 23, 2019: The Spanish Union and her allies begin to threaten the United States by using the Comintern as a tool to bully them into submission, the plan was that if the US was defeated other anti-Communist nations would back off. The Spanish Union had recruited Cuba into its alliance along with some other nations. The US expecting a war sent a scout to Cuba in order to prepare for war. A brief naval conflict ensued with Spain and her allies winning. This would give them a false hope that would be crushed days later. May 24, 2019: Following the (supposed) attack on Madrid Spain and her "Comintern" alliance was shocked to find out that communism would not be considered an ideology and furthermore the nation discovered that the United States and various other anti communist nations had joined together in an anti-Comintern known as the Freedom League its members included France, the Commonwealth of Dixie, Italy, and Republic of South Australia all of which volunteered in the war. Though not in the Freedom League the Levantine Order has its own justification for war and joined the United States to help bring down the Spanish Union. May 25, 2019: Grace Period ends at 1:00 PM EDT and the Spanish Union declares war on the United States beginning the Great Iberian War. The Great Iberian War A War between Spain and America had become inevitable by May 25, 2019 or the end of the grace period. the Spanish Union, Japan, and Cuba were the aggressors beginning with the declaration of war on the United States for Assassination. It is said the first kill of the war was LilBlqnde's execution of Glitch. After managing to get to the Western Hemisphere the failed Siege of D.C. had begun. Almost immediately the siege had problems and due to a lack of planning. The US forces had routed the Spanish Union and her allies from Japan and Cuba and they began to flee to Cuba. Soon after the United States attacked an undefended Japan and managed to destroy their capital relatively easily. For a brief moment after this attack the war was quiet as the United States prepared to head to Lisbon (Lisboa) to use as a front to invade the Spanish Union. In only about a hour the Spanish Union had been reduced to ruin. The United States and her allies went from towns and cities eliminating any Spanish forces found there. At least 12 individuals were fighting by this point. Spain used 12 Titans, 7 Archers, and 13 Swordsmen to aid their meager forces. Yet it was not enough and the United States with her allies sacked Madrid and then spread out to focus on the 2 other cities in Spain. Soon after the fall of Spain, Cuba surrendered, followed by a Spanish soldier. While some will see the war as unexpected and shocking there were signs from earlier in the week that a conflict was brewing. The United States perhaps should be more open-minded and not commit attacks, it is hoped that the US circumvents any attempts for sudden war the next time a situation like this occurs. Thus the first world war ends in a victory for the United States and her allies. The Post War Treaty ''' Although it lasted only one hour, the war will influence the server for the rest of its days. The following has been confirmed as of today. ''South Australia'' - Annexation of Lower Japan and/or build perms are allowed within Japan and South Japan is given at a later date. - 5K in War Reparations from Cuba and Japan ''Commonwealth of Dixie'' - Annexation of Cuba ''Rome/Italy'' - Territories of Valencia and Gibraltar ''United States'' - 100K in War Reparations from Spain - 10K in War Reparations from Cuba - 20K in War Reparation from Japan - Sypan_Dynasty banished from Spain - Xsomething to be installed as new leader of Spain ''Prussia'' - 2K in War Reparations - 5K for compensation due to murder of 2 military units - of Tensia Demands ''Levantine Order'' - 90K in War Reparations ''China'' - A colony in Japan - 10K for attempted drowning ''France/ City-State of Japan'' - Tokyo and Upper Japan (Old Territory of Japan) ''Another Possible War?' Following recent banning of beloved players for what is seen as unjust reasoning another war may occur between Prussia and Byzantium. Tensions between transportation and land ownership are also recent problems that may threaten to tear the European Continent apart. Category:Wars